Central command and control devices (e.g., cloud computing devices) are often used to perform large-scale device management functions. For example, a central command device may handle the secure distribution of updates, secure key agreement management, and/or secure life-cycle management for a large number (e.g., billions) of computing devices. Currently, management protocols between a central command device and a large number of computing devices (e.g., endpoints) may be executed primarily based on a couple different approaches. One common approach to executing management protocols is to execute the management protocol with each computing device separately, which requires a large amount of resources and significant expense. Another common approach is to use a tree-based solution in which a hierarchy of management agents proxy the protocol; however, such solutions require the intermediary nodes to be trusted.